bunheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginny Thompson
Virginia "Ginny" Thompson is a dancer at Paradise Dance Academy. She is portrayed by Bailey Buntain. Biography Ginny is a bubbly dancer at Fanny's studio. She loves to hang out with Melanie, Boo and sometimes Sasha. She doesn't have as much confidence and believes that she will end up like her mother. Season 1 Ginny dances at Fanny's studio in her town of Paradise, California. She is close friends with Melanie and Boo, and occasionally to Sasha. When asked if she was going to audition, she says she probably won't get in and will end up selling real estate like her mother. She joins Michelle's 'audition' with the other girls and has fun with them. In "For Fanny" she ditched school with the other girls to see a movie. She danced in the memorial dance as well. Ginny participated in the ugliest feet competition. Ginny also gave Boo a lucky snood for the auditions. We also get to meet Ginny's mom, Claire, who tries to get Michelle to sell. Ginny did not appear in "Better Luck Next Year ". In "Money for Nothing" she claims she has a boyfriend until she sees Godot and rejects any previous references to that. She believes that there is something more going on between Boo and Godot. In the festival performance, she played a Bee. She joins the girls in the sleepover/sneak into the R rated movie adventure and it is also revealed that she has a boyfriend Josh. Later she begins to have problems with Josh after hearing about Michelle's wild teenage love life, which eventually leads her to break up with Josh. After learning Charlie likes her, Ginny begins to develop feelings for him. However, Melanie forbids her from dating Charlie to spare Boo's feelings. When Ginny and Melanie see Boo and Carl kiss, she points out she can now go out with Charlie, but Melanie still forbids it. After making up with Boo and Melanie on the issue, Ginny pursues a relationship with Charlie but begins to hate him after she sees him with another girl. A rift between her and Melanie forms but soon they are over it after the nutcracker debacle. Ginny starts working for her mother's real estate company and hiding Sasha but that changes when Michelle returns and she gets right back to school and ballet. Ginny, like the other girls, is amazed by Cozette and Frankie. The other girls are unhappy with Cozette and vote Ginny to talk to Frankie. Ginny notices Frankie's artistic talent but he doesn't seem to like his own talent. Ginny gets another picture from Frankie (with a note to burn it) of a castle. Ginny's carefree attitude dies quickly when her father's remarriage swiftly approaches. Ginny has to balance finding a way to work with her awful bridesmaids dress, finding out whats going on with Melanie, controlling her mother's obsession with the impeding wedding, and keeping both her mother and step mother from butting heads. Ginny tries to get Melanie's support though the trouble but she has been too busy with roller derby. Ginny feels abandoned but she blames both Melanie and Cozette for inviting Melanie to roller derby. Ginny continues to hold a grudge over Melanie but keeps the peace when they go to Sasha's housewarming party (which she almost decided not to go to because Cozette was invited until Sasha asked her to not come and instead go for coffee sometime). Ginny decides to try out for the school musical, however he friends are skepitcal as she backs out at the last second every time. Ginny takes it seriously and even asks Michelle to assist her. Ginny nails her audition and awaits for callbacks, however she also has an awkward moment with Frankie. Cozette tries to be optimistic with Ginny but Ginny continues to push her away. Cozette loses some of her cool and tells her the way to get to Frankie is through her first. In the last episode, it is revealed that Ginny slept with Frankie. Trivia *Ginny wears two bras when dancing. *She had been dating her now ex-boyfriend Josh since 2nd grade. *She played the lead bee in "Paper or Plastic" and one of the cops in the evil mice dance. *Ginny is the shortest of the dancers. *She lost her virginity to Frankie. Movietruck2.jpg Movietruck.jpg Money.jpg Dbb758df5eb0f1bdceec89cb89c15812.jpg 1341bd3ba658e7f87844ce3cc22abad9.jpg 144932167.jpg Ginnyheadshot.jpg Ginny.jpg D92d9ba52a7d930a72fd98edf9ef2c5c.jpg 6497095e3915a97e17e158c412741408.jpg 860b62651c58a3c29fc5d6ea69c6c428.jpg E16d1cccfa22e720d420c45ab2eb089d.jpg 5034a10647e78d5bd2445fa0a2006935.jpg imagesdahg.jpg imagesahah.jpg imagesCAQS7EP7.jpg imagessg.jpg images.jpg imagesCA6C8T1A.jpg imagesCAK1FXK7.jpg imagesCAY59K48.jpg imagesCARLA3RI.jpg Ywss4.jpg Ywss3.jpg Ginnypro.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dancer Category:Female Category:Student Category:Main cast